A Blood Red Ballroom
by Skittyheartz
Summary: The Disgaea 1-3 Heroes and Heroines are all formally invited to one of the most feared Netherworld events...A blood red ballroom dance. A slap in the face of fear, excitement, and jealousy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! I finally decided to write my second Disgaea fanfic. I just beat the main story of Disgaea 3 (I loved it). Anyways, since I didn't play Disgaea 4 yet I didn't include any of those characters. (Sorry Valvatorez and Fuuka lovers.) I would love to hear your reviews, just no flames please :D

Oh, and one more thing, I don't own Disgaea. (The famous disclaimer, lol)

...Enjoy :)

_ …Throughout the Netherworlds, an invitation had been sent out. Naturally, this was no ordinary invitation. As soon as you opened the envelope, one would be sucked in to a parallel world instantly without any say whatsoever. This would be the ultimate test for everyone involved._

Rozalin let her blonde hair down out of its usual style. She changed out of her majestic black and red dress she always wore. Looking in the mirror, she sighed.

"…This is going to be a very unusual night."

Her flowing gown was replaced by a short, strapless, light purple dress that ended at her knees. She wrapped the black sash that went with the dress around her waist. To finish off the dazzling outfit, she placed a matching purple headband on her head to top it all off. Like the others, she had been taken into a fitting room and had been told to put on the selected outfit.

Flonne had her hair done in a swirly updo. Being the naïve, positive minded girl she always was, she didn't mind changing. She hummed joyfully as she put on an elegant black dress.

"Hee hee, this dress is so cute! I wonder what Sir Laharl would say if he saw me like this."

Etna, of course, had a blood-red dress that went passed he knees.

"What the hell! This dress is too long! Who picked this piece of crap?"

She ripped the bottom part off to make sure it ended just above her knees, and altered the top to be more suggestive.

"There we go, much better."

The spiky red head smiled in satisfaction.

Raspberyl had no choice but to take off her horn headband that went from under her hair to the top of her head and made her appear like she had horns. Her hair was actually shoulder length when it wasn't lifted by her thick headband. Instead, she was forced to attach a huge dark blue butterfly hairclip to the back of her hair. Then she reluctantly put on a strapless light blue dress with a pink bow tied on the back. She blushed as she looked in the mirror.

"This….is sooo not badass. A delinqent would never wear something this revealing!"

Suddenly, a certain someone she knew very well popped up in her mind. She blushed even more at the thought of him.

"This is crazy."

Sapphire wore her hair as usual. She had a light green dress on that touched below her knees and had only one strap going over her left shoulder.

"Wow, I wonder what Almaz would think of this. Oh well, if he doesn't like it, i'll just

have to saw his arm off, *giggle*."

…..Meanwhile, with the guys:

Laharl scoffed at the tuxedo that hung before him.

"Who the hell thinks they can make ME, the magnificent Overlord Laharl wear that piece of junk?"

Just then, a shadow appeared in Laharl's fitting room.

"If you do not cooperate, we will have you put in a room with starved dragons and zombies."

At first, Laharl was startled. Then an evil grin appeared on his face.

"Or so you think….. OVERLORDS WRATH."

It took him a few seconds to realize nothing was happening.

"Wha- Hey, What the hell happened to my powers!?"

The shadow figure spoke in a low tone.

"You fool. Your powers are currently nullified."

Laharl's eyes widened with shock as he watched the mysterious figure quietly leave the room.

"Hey, wait, where do you think your going? I'm not done talking to you!"

Mao was too busy obsessing over how he suddenly teleported to a parallel world through a tiny envelope to notice his tux.

"Muahahahaha! The science behind this is extraordinary! The way it sucked my body straight into it! The force! I must know how this strange artifact was created! Then, I shall dissect its owner."

After calming down from his rush of excitement, he saw the tuxedo waiting neatly on a hanger for him.

"What…the…hell. Am I supposed to wear this? No way! Looking neat is completely out of an honor students way! Let alone the dean of Evil Academy!"

The shadow figure appeared again.

"Young overlord, you must put on the tuxedo if you wish to continue your life."

Mao lashed out with rage.

"What! I'll kill you right now! Then I'll catch you and dissect you for my experiments!"

Suddenly a strange force knocked him to his feet and had him down on the ground.

"…..You will comply with our orders."

Mao jumped back up planning to launch one of his special skills, but the figure was gone.

Meanwhile, in a different fitting room, Adell stared at his neatly hung tux.

"Wait…..how did I get here? And why the crap do I need to wear this?"

…..And yes, as you might have already guessed, the shadowy figure appeared…again.

"*Sigh* There seems to be a lot of trouble with making you boys wear tuxedos. The heroines seem to be much more cooperative. Your heroine, Rozalin, was reluctant, but still obeyed orders."

Adell froze.

"You dragged Rozalin into this mess too!? What orders? What did you make her do? I'll kill you if you hurt her!"

Adell charged at the figure with his full power planning to plant a swift punch straight in its abdomen, but it dogged.

"If you obey orders, you shall see Rozalin soon."

With this, the strange shadowy figure left the room just as quickly as it appeared.

Adell punched the wall with pure rage.

"Damn it!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone, sorry for the century-old update, I was really busy with school. Anyways, this is kind of a short chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it :) The chapters will start getting longer after this._

Strange Shadowy Figure: Master, I have successfully forced each hero and heroine to wear the chosen attire.

Strange Shadowy Figure's Master: Well done. Now, make sure to purposely match each hero with the wrong heroine.

Strange Shadowy Figure: As you wish, master.

The girls were all led into a pitch dark, hollow sounding room. Sapphire looked around confused.

"Um, where are we? Ohhh, will we get to obliterate other people?"

Rozalin blinked in confusion.

"You… are a very barbaric princess. I have much to learn from you."

Sapphire recognized Rozalin's voice.

"Oh, Rozzy? Is that you? I thought that voice sounded familiar. Actually, I'm a barbaric queen now, I got married, so I'm not a princess anymore. But thanks for the compliment."

Etna seemed to be listening in on the conversation.

"A barbaric queen? Now that's what I'm talking about! I should add that to my title. Lets see… Beauty/Barbaric Queen Etna, or Barbaric/Badass/Beauty Queen Etna?"

Hearing this, Raspberyl quickly joined in.

"Hey! We should all be Badass/Beauty/Barbaric/Delinquent Queens! We could go around doing all kinds of badass stuff, like donating blood and slapping some good common sense into people who litter!"

And finally, as she overheard the entire conversation, Flonne also put her two cents in.

"You guys, those all sound like wonderful ideas! But I have an even better idea! What about Effort Ninja Gorrilian/Badass Delinquent/Barbaric Beauty Queens?"

For a moment, everyone was quiet. Then Rozalin, Sapphire, Raspberyl, and Etna all responded in unison.

"…..LAME."

Flonne felt tears build up in her eyes.

"*Sniffle* You guys are so mean!"

Just then, the lights flashed on. They were in a huge ballroom with beautifully polished floors and a grand stairway entrance.

Rozalin, Raspberyl, Etna, and Sapphire stood still in shock.

Flonne, however, had a random outburst of excitement.

"Yay! It looks like a beautiful fairy princess ballroom from Cinderella!"

The rest of the girls sweatdropped. This was going to be a long night.

Laharl grinded his teeth together while he was being shoved down a dark hallway.

"How did I even end up like this?"

He tried to think back to that morning, but all he could remember was up until opening the envelope….

Mao got over his excitement and looked around him.

"It's pitch dark! How the hell are we supposed to see anything?"

Adell rolled his eyes.

"Were not, genius."

All of a sudden they herd a wimpy squeal come out of the darkness.

"Aieeeeeee! Some one help me!"

Mao lifted his head.

"Huh? I could have sworn that voice came from…no, it can't be. He wasn't even around when I opened the envelope."


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright, here's chapter 3. I hope you guys like it, please don't forget to R&R :D_

Strange Shadowy Figure: Master, I have successfully added Almaz to your...collection.

Strange Shadowy Figure's Master: Well done, he screams like a girl though... are you sure he's a hero?

Strange Shadowy Figure: Well, technically, Mao is the hero of Disgaea 3, but Almaz's title is "Hero" and he did marry a princess...

Strange Shadowy Figure's Master: …...Wouldn't that make him a king then?

Strange Shadowy Figure: Master, don't question Disgaea.

Almaz squeezed his eyes shut.

"No, I don't wanna see."

A voice came from behind him.

"Fool, open your eyes."

Light strained his eyes as he slowly opened them.

"It's so bright..."

He looked to his right and saw a strange shadow figure.

"Wait, who are you?"

The figure didn't answer.

As Almaz's eyes adjusted to the blinding lights, he realized where he was.

"Wha- a ballroom? This looks kinda like one from the Princesses castle."

As he observed his surroundings more, he saw the group of girls casually chatting.

"The Princess? And she's with Rozalin, Flonne, Miss Beryl, and Etna too? This just keeps getting weirder and weirder...not that the netherworld isn't weird and random, but this is just nuts!"

He heard a sarcastic voice behind him.

"Fake hero! What are you doing here?"

Mao, Laharl, and Adell emerged out of a dark hallway leading into the room.

Almaz felt relieved.

"Mao, I'm so glad you're here too."

Laharl coughed.

"Ah-hem."

Almaz noticed him.

"Oh, Sir Laharl and Adell too?"

Adell waved.

Mao looked back at Almaz grinning.  
"Looks like you're the only non-main character here."

Almaz sighed.

"Did you really have to point that out?"

Just then Flonne dashed over to Laharl with Etna trailing casually behind.

"Oh, Sir Laharl! Are you alright?"

Laharl's cheeks started turning a mild tint of red. Then he pushed her away.

"Get off me! What are you two doing here anyways?"

Etna scratched her head.

"Well, I was just innocently punishing a Prinny in my room when this envelope was slipped under my door..."

Laharl stared at the floor deep in thought.

"I get it."

A feminine voice echoed from across the room.

"Adell? Is that you?"

Rozalin gracefully strided across the shiny floor to him.

Adell frowned.

"Rozalin, listen, I'm sorry you got pulled into this mess too..."

Rozalin sighed.

"Fool, stop it. We have been in worse situations before."

Raspberyl walked up to her rival and childhood friend, Mao.

"Hey, Mao, I see you were forced to come here too."

Mao scoffed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Beryl."

Raspberyl felt a cringing pain inside her chest.

"I wish you would stop being so harsh every time I greet you. I just wanted to say hi."

Mao watched her walk away in confusion. He noticed that she was getting used to walking in high-heel boots. They made her appear taller, she was actually only a head shorter than him now.

"...Why is she acting like this?"

Sapphire ran to Almaz and held him in a tight hug.

"I thought I would never see you again."

Almaz hugged her back.

"Princess..."

The shadow figure appeared before them.

"When the music starts, the following pairs will dance together: Adell and Flonne, Mao and Etna, Laharl and Raspberyl, Almaz and Rozalin."

Sapphire cocked her head in confusion.

"So, I don't have to dance?"

The figure turned towards her.

"Of course you do."

An electric guitar played a dramatic tune and a young blonde-haired, energetic demon jumped off a ledge on the roof.

"Hahaha, it's the return of none other than the Dark Hero...Axel!"

Axel looked at everyone.

"Oh, hey, I know all of you people."

Adell crossed his arms in suspicion.

"Axel, why do you always pop up in the awkwardest situations?"

Axel grinned nervously.

"I'm not sure...I thought that envelope was finally a letter from that tv station begging me to come back and serve as their host..."

Adell shook his head.

"I should have known. Axel, don't take this the wrong way, but there is no way in hell you will ever become as famous as you were."  
The figure appeared before Sapphire.

"You will dance with him."

Sapphire clenched her fist.

"There is no way i'm dancing with that freak."

An unknown force swept her off her feet causing her to hit her head on the mirror-like floor. Almaz rushed over to help her up.

"Princess, I think it's best if we obey orders for now."

Sapphire rubbed the back of her head.

"Owwww."

Axel walked over to them.

"Hey, lady, are you okay?"

Just then, the figure began making another announcement.

"Everyone, please get with your assigned partner."

Flonne skipped over to Adell.

"Hee hee, I guess we're gonna dance now. This will be so fun!"

Adell noticed Rozalin watching them and responded quietly.

"I guess so..."

Adell took Flonne's hand and slowly led her away. Surprised at how carefully he handled her, Rozalin started to feel a flare inside of her along with the sudden urge to run into a secluded room and burst into tears.

Laharl rolled his eyes and hesitantly extended his hand out to Raspberyl. She shyly placed her small hand into his and he led her to the middle of the room. Mao shot Laharl a fierce glare.

Almaz, realizing how hurt Rozalin was, gently held out his hand smiled softly.  
Rozalin, wiping a tear away held his hand tightly and walked away with him. This was her only source of comfort right now.

Mao, on the other hand, had no idea how to ask a lady to dance. Watching the other's examples, he looked in the other direction as he quickly shoved his hand in front of Etna. She clenched her fangs together and made an inaudible comment.

Axel cooley held his hand out and waited for Sapphire to take it. He knew she wasn't happy about this situation. She forcefully grabbed his hand and dragged him along with her.

"By the way, if you step on my foot i'll use my chainsaw to cut your body in half."

Axel gulped in fear.

The music began to play and seemed to fill the entire room.

Laharl, tried his best to remember how to dance from when he was first taught by his father. He remembered his father's words.

"Son, your mother always wanted you to know how to dance, so when that special person comes into your life, you'll know how to do this at your wedding."

He thought about that day.

"My wedding, huh?"

He held Raspberyl tightly, making sure she didn't fall. He could tell she didn't have much experience in dancing. She would occasionally trip or make a wrong step, but Laharl kept her in line. He had met her before for a brief moment. She was the same pink-haired girl he remembered when he made his cameo entrance into Evil Academy.  
Her hair seemed lengthier and instead of her horn-shaped headband, she had a spectacular dark-blue butterfly hair clip attached to the back of her hair. He had to admit, she looked very cute, but he stopped paying attention to her when he saw Adell holding Flonne delicately. Laharl's fists seemed to start tightening. Raspberyl felt this.

"Ouch, hey, could you loosen up a bit?"

Laharl was brought back to reality. He loosened his grip.

"...Sorry."

Mao kept his glare set on Laharl as he danced with the red-headed beauty, Etna.

"I swear, if you let Beryl fall, I'll shred your body into pieces."

Etna jerked him.

"Listen, I don't care how much you might like that little pink-haired bitch, you're supposed to be focused on me!"

A low growl could be heard building up in Mao's chest. Even Etna seemed intimidated by it.

Axel tried to show off by doing stunts with Sapphire. She wanted nothing more than to slap him in the face.

"Hey, stop throwing me so high in the air or i'll kick you!"

On top of that, the fact that her husband, Almaz was dancing with a pretty blonde didn't help either.

Flonne's elegant black dress flowed through the air as Adell effortlessly lifted her and set her back down. She giggled.

"Youre so good at dancing, Who taught you?"

Adell, feeling a bit fluttery in the pit of his stomach, answered as casually as he could.

"My mother taught me when I was younger."

Flonne laughed joyfully.

"Well, she did a good job."

Flonne was always happy and cheerful. She never acted spoiled ar demanding like someone else he knew.

Adell noticed himself holding her a little tighter.

Rozalin watched this scene with a heavy heart. Almaz felt sorry for her and pretended not to notice the reason for her moping.

"I-is something wrong, Lady Rozalin?"

Rozalin looked at him with her glossy crimson eyes.

"No, everything's fine."

Almaz responded in a soft, care-filled voice.

"But you keep glancing over my shoulder, are you sure everything's alright?"

Instead of answering she just looked down. Almaz knew he had to do something. A true hero and gentlemen would never leave a maiden in distress. He had to lift her spirits.

Almaz gently leaned her over in his arms and began performing more romantic moves with her. He couldn't help notice Sapphires hurt-filled eyes as she watched him. Almaz sighed.

"...Forgive me, princess. This is something I have to do. For the sake of Lady Rozalin."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I know it took forever, forgive me. Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews, i'm glad you guys like it :)

Strange Shadowy Figure: Master, I have begun to shatter their bonds.

Strange Shadowy Figure's Master: Very good. They will be weaker when the bonds of love and friendship are broken.

Strange Shadowy Figure: …I think Adell has a thing for blondes, master.

Rozalin broke free of Almaz's grip and raced into one of the hallways.

"Why? Why is Adell doing this to me? I thought after that one night when he kissed me we would have an unbreakable bond. And after I traveled with him all through Veldime so he could accomplish his goal of defeating that imposter who claimed to be the legendary Overlord Zennon..."

She stopped and peered down at the dazzling purple gown and the sash that hugged her body.

"On top of that, i'm in a daring dress and I let my hair down for the first time and he's not even noticing! He only cares about that flat-chested fallen angel..."

After fuming for a few minutes, Rozalin heard quick footsteps coming her way. Quietly wishing it to be a specific person, she whirled around. To her disappointment however, it was Almaz.

"Miss Rozalin, see, I knew you weren't okay!"

As he sprinted towards her he felt something mysteriously appear below his feet and trip him. It took both him and Rozalin a few seconds to realize their current position.

"Ahhhhh! No! I'm so sorry Miss Rozalin!"  
He had landed right on top of the beautiful blonde. Their eyes were locked for a moment before either of them could respond.

"Hey, Rozalin!"

A familiar voice called.  
Adell swiftly ran down the dim-lit hall until he came to a grinding halt.

Rozalin's face was flushed cherry-red.

"Adell!"

Adell looked at Almaz, then at Rozalin, then back at Almaz.

"What did you do to her? I swear, if you did anything to hurt her, i'll-"

Rozalin cut him off.

"No, stop! He didn't do anything, Adell!"

Adell seemed lost for a second before reality hit him.

"Wait...Rozalin, don't tell me you guys..."

Rozalin, realizing she was still in her awkward position with Almaz, finally shoved him off of her.

"No, Adell, it was an accident!"

"Sure it was."

Rozalin's jaw dropped.  
"You don't believe me? It really was an acciden-"

"Liar."

Adell turned around and walked away pretending to be calm. His fists clenched so tight that Rozalin thought she heard his knuckles crack.

Almaz stood up embarrassed.

"...What just happened?"

In the Ballroom the heroes and heroines continued dancing. Laharl spun Raspberyl around in his arms. She felt her shoulder-length pink hair sweep through the air like soft feathers. It pleasured her to know that her childhood friend and rival, Mao, was finally paying attention to her,and not as competition, but as a girl.

She began daydreaming while her partner desperately tried not to drop her.

"After over a thousand years of rivalry and competition, why do I feel this way about you, Mao? I thought that becoming a delinquent would make you pay more attention to me...but it never captured your attention the way that I had hoped..."

Laharl brought her attention back to reality.

"Hey, are you even paying attention?"

The petite pink-haired demon came back to her senses.

"Oh, i'm sorry, i'll be more careful."

Flonne patiently waited for Adell. He hung his head low as he walked out of the dim-lit hall. When he saw Flonne's joyful face however, he seemed to cheer up. She gracefully strided towards him and constricted him in a tight hug.

"Sir Adell, i'm so glad you're back! I was getting worried about you!"

Laharl caught a glimpse of this and stopped right in his tracks, dropping Raspberyl.

Before she hit the ground, Raspberyl felt a pair of arms catch her.

"Mao? You actually caught me?"

Mao looked the other way turning a little red in the face.

"N-no, I mean yes, but just because I don't want my only rival to hit her head and have to go to the hospital. Pshhh, don't be stupid! I can't fight with you if you're unconscious!"

Her eyes lost their brilliant sparkle.

"So thats how you see me, Mao. As a person to bicker and fight with for amusement. I get it. You know, for a second, I thought you actually..."

Mao exhaled a breath of relief and ran his fingers through his spiky white hair.

"You thought what, Beryl?"

She pushed him away with excessive force.

"I thought you actually returned my feelings for you, dumbass!"

She ran away with teary eyes.

Mao crossed his arms and sighed.

"So this is what love feels like."

Adell slowed his dancing with Flonne to a stop.  
"Listen, Flonne, I need a minute, is that okay?"

He swiftly turned and left the elegant-dressed blonde alone.

She watched him leave with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, Flonne, how come you hugged that redhead like you love him or something?"

Flonne jumped as she heard a highly agitated voice behind her.

"Huh? Laharl, what do you mean?"

"You love freak, you held on to Adell like there's no tomorrow!"

"Oh, Laharl, are you jealous?"

Flonne giggled.

Laharl's eyes grew wide.

"Of course not! I'm just saying that i'm the one who almost sacrificed myself to save you from freaking dying five years ago, not him!"

Etna crept up behind him.

"What the hell are you two arguing about? Wait, awwww, Flonne, is the prince jealous?"

Etna gave Laharl a teasing look.

"SHUT UP ETNA! You fool, no i'm not!"

on the other side of the ballroom, Sapphire grudgingly danced with Axel.

"Oh, you better not step on my foot!"

"Lady, I won't step on your foot! Geez, are all princesses like this?"

Sapphire shot him an evil smirk.

"Oh, but i'm a bit more robust that most princesses."

Axel stared at her confused.

"Robust? So, that means your kind of tough, right?"

"Kind of? I walk around with a chainsaw, mister."

Axel shook his head.

"No, I actually think thats pretty cool. When you think of princesses, you usually think of delicate, fragile women."

Sapphire stood as still as a statue and looked around.

"Hey, why does everyone else look like they're arguing?"


	5. Chapter 5

Strange Shadowy Figure: Master, I believe we are ready.

Strange Shadowy Figure's Master: Yes, it is time, let's begin the massacre.

Raspberyl stood on the balcony and gazed into the infinite night sky. A chilly breeze eased it's way through her hair and made her shiver.

"Stupid Mao. I'm not the emotional type, but he can be so insensitive sometimes. I wonder if he knows how much I actually care about him. I would do anything for him."

She felt an ice-cold tear run down her cheek. The moon was full and glowed brighter than an angel's wings.

She sighed.

"It's so beautiful...the calmness. Where are we anyways? This is too peaceful to be the Netherworld. Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time I relaxed like this before."

"...This night sky calms your nerves, doesn't it? Of course it does. You're a filthy, good for nothing demon after all. You prefer night over day."

Raspberyl's small body jumped at the sound of this dark, unfriendly voice. She immediately spun around and launched an attack, only to find that the target wasn't even there.

"Show yourself, you coward!"

"My, what a feisty demon you are. Exactly like the rest of them!"

The huge, brightly illuminated glass doors leading to the balcony slammed shut. The glass shattered into a million pieces and flew everywhere.

"Wha-what do you want from me?"

Raspberyl began backing away.

"Oh, how cute. You're stuttering. You know, you look adorable when you're helpless."

A pitch black figure manifested before the terrified girl's eyes. It had had a tall, lanky, body accompanied by long claws that reached almost down to it's knees. It's beady red eyes reflected the moonlight.

Her heart almost stopped. She stood still, paralyzed by fear. Screaming for help would be useless at this point, but she could always try.

"Help!"

Her lips let out a shrilling shriek.

The creature smiled a sadistic smile. It's sharp fangs glowed just as brightly as the moon.

"Hah! Foolish girl. Why waste your breath calling for help when you could be using the last of it to utter the name of the one you love? Or are demons too selfish to do that?"

"No! It's true we are selfish beings, but if these are really the last breaths I will ever breathe, then i'll spend them saying Mao's name for sure!"

In the blink of an eye, the unknown creature was behind her. It constricted her delicate body with it's long arms. She squirmed trying to free herself.

"Look at you, a demon, and yet so helpless."

It stroked her cheek with it's razor-like claws, cutting into her lush skin. Blood streamed down her cheek.

"Blood. The one substance that represents life. It flows through your body until the day you die..."

The creature's voice shifted from a mocking, smooth tone, to a hoarse, anger filled projection.

"You demons think you are invincible. You distinguish yourselves and award yourselves titles such as Demon Lord and Overlord. Overlords are nothing compared to us."

"What do you mean?"

"Hmmmm, foolish demon, you will never live to understand. None of you will. What I am is beyond your wildest imagination."

Raspberyl felt the unforgiving blade of a knife effortlessly make it's way through her. With all her strength, she uttered the last word she would ever speak.

"...Mao."

An eerie aura swept the ballroom. Everyone was quiet after hearing the sound glass shattering and a bone-chilling cry.

Etna lost her amusement in teasing Laharl.

"Somethings not right..."

Laharl shot a swift glance back at her.

"And you are now master of the freaking obvious."

"Hey! I was just embracing the mood!"

"...Silence fiends!"

Every light in the room shorted out. It would have been pitch dark, but the moonlight shone through the magnificent windows.

Adell casually walked forward and Punched his flat palm with his fist.

"Alright, that's the cue that it's ass-kicking time."

Rozalin hurried beside him.

"Fool, you truly are a battle maniac. We don't know who this opponent is or the measure of it's strength."

"Why would you care, Rozalin?"

Flonne giggled.

"Yay! This'll be fun! …..Huh? Where's sir Mao?"

"You disgusting demons. Even a great overlord is nothing without his partner. No one is anything without their soulmate. Which is why I have broken the bonds between you."

The tall, dark figure appeared just as it had to Raspberyl.

Laharl whipped out his sword and slashed through the strange being. But it had no effect.

"What the hell? Are you a ghost or something?"

Flonne closed her eyes and focused on her target.

"I'll handle this, Laharl.

Holy arrows!"

A hole from Celestia opened and arrows darted through, hitting the creature.

"Flonne, thats not gonna do anything! Watch and learn."

Etna took the floor and began absorbing enormous amounts of power.

"Chaos Impact!"

Dark, electric balls clustered around the enemy's body paralyzing it. Etna threw a flaming meteor at a rapid speed.

As the huge ball of fire flew at a record-breaking speed, the monster broke free of the electric balls and sliced his fine claws through it, completely dissolving it.

Etna's jaw dropped.

"How...is that even possible? What are you?"

"Demon, You will never understand my existence."

Meanwhile, Almaz stood and watched along the sidelines.

"Um...was i supposed do something cool too? And, hey, where's my wife?"


End file.
